Looking For You
by Xiba
Summary: AU/Everything she had in life she lost it. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to look for it and try to get everything back like it was before. But, will it really be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea for a story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alone…

I am alone right now. Isn't that funny? Just because of my foolish actions I lost my only precious possession, the only thing I cared in the whole universe, what made me go through each day, my sister, Serah.

I didn't want her to leave, it was only a small mistake that I did. It wasn't like I really meant it. Maybe, I got a little overboard, but it wasn't like she did any better. She didn't even take in consideration my feelings to begin with. And then, she wanted me to accept that she was going to marry that fool! It was absolutely ridiculous!

And to make it worse, she did all of that on her twenty first birthday. Usually when one expects to reach that age, one thinks that there will be a celebration with all of your friends, not that your sister will tell you that she was engaged.

What did she want me to do? She wanted my blessings and be happy for her. How could I? She was my last family member. I didn't want her to leave. And much less marry that so called 'hero' he called himself. Was he a hero? No, He was just a man acting like a child, and a child acting like a superhero. But, even if he was a child, Serah prefers to be with him than with her.

I always wondered what she saw in that man. She always called him her hero. She never called me that. I, who sacrificed everything for her sake, and wellbeing, I wasn't a hero for her. They say that heroes didn't needed demonstrations of kindness or gratitude to continue doing the good. They did it just because it was the right thing. But, they needed a motivation. The only thing that made me continue every day without going insane was seeing my sister well. Just to see her smile or her presence. But now, she is gone.

Probably since she left, I was getting sloppy in the job. Not paying attention anymore. But how could I pay attention anyways? I didn't have any motivation to continue. All the soldiers work hard to go back home safe and sound to their families. But I didn't have a family or a home anymore. Everything was gone when she left.

Probably Amodar noticed this and told me to take a vacation. I took it without even thinking about it. Before, I would have told him that I didn't need it or make some excuse at the moment. But that was before she left. I worked hard so she had a roof on top of her head and some food on her plate. But now, why should I work? I had some savings; I could live of them for a while anyways.

It's not that my life had a meaning anymore.

Maybe it had, but I couldn't find it. So, I started thinking what I could do. What to do in my life? So then, I thought that maybe if I found my sister again, my life would return like it was like before. I could tell her that I was sorry. I would ask her for forgiveness. It was the right thing to do.

But there was one problem. Since that day, I have not heard a word about her. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad one. It was excellent that I haven't heard about the death of a pink haired young lady in the news. But that left no trace to where to look.

So I remembered about that friend of hers, the bright red haired friend of hers. It was Vanilla or Vanille or something like that. So I called her

"Where is she?" I asked her, more like a command.

"I don't know who you are talking about." She sounded scared. I could care less. It was just a phone call. It wasn't like I was threatening her.

"You know what I am talking about. Where is Serah?"

"Look, she doesn't want to…"

"Where is she?"

"Lightning, understand she doesn't want to see you."

"Well, I do."

"Well, it's too late for that."

"Where is she?"

"I already told you…"

"TELL ME WHERE THE IS SERAH RIGHT NOW! I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO BE PLAYING THESE GAMES!"

"Relax…" She said. I could hear that she was scared.

"Relax… You said relax?" I laughed, this girl was ridiculous, relax while Serah was gone. "You are crazy!"

I heard the phone being passed to another person.

"She already told you, she doesn't want to see you." That was probably Vanille's cousin, Fang.

"Tell me where she is."

"Look, I don't think you can understand us. She doesn't want to see you." She said in a slow tone, acting like if I was a retard. "Do you want me to repeat it again?"

"Where is Serah?"

"She doesn't want to see you. Do you want me to repeat it again?" She said it in the same mocking tone than last time.

"You know you can just tell me where she is and I will leave you alone. Just tell me where she is."

"She doesn't want to see you. Do you want me to repeat it again? I didn't know that Serah had such a stupid sister."

"Just tell me where she is! I didn't know that she hanged out with such idiotic people either! Just tell me where Serah is? Do you need that I spell it S-E-R-A-H. Serah!"

"Can't you understand she doesn't want to see you? Leave her alone!" With that she hanged up.

She didn't want to see me? Why would that be? They were probably lying. They must be. But, they looked like they were honest people when I meet them. So, if they weren't lying. They must be saying the truth. And if that was true, then that means she really doesn't want anything to do with me.

But why wouldn't she want to see me? Did she never think about the possibility that I wanted to say sorry? Did she have that low confidence in me that she thought that I would take her away? Did she love Snow that much that she didn't want to see me?

And Snow, who does he think he is to take away Serah from him? I am here worrying while he could be doing any kind of atrocities to my sister. Etro knows what he did already to Serah and what he was planning to do. Snow, how dare he. I just wish that nothing happens to her.

So now what? What can I do now? I can't look for Serah. She probably told all her friends and anyone with close contact with her if she called to just hang up or act like they know nothing. Serah was a smart girl. Also, know that she called Vanille and Fang; they probably told her that I was looking for her and she is now being cautious of every move.

And asking Snow's group or club or whatever it is was not an option. The last time I was there, I had a fight with Snow, and it wasn't a little fight. They would be probably scared to death, not including the fact that they already knew about what happened.

Maybe I should try to forget…

* * *

It was hot here. There were so many people here. I didn't understand how can there be so many people, around my age, in a nightclub. I tried to dress to the occasion. If I was going out, I had to dress like I was going. I had a black leggings with a big white shirt; a leather jacket on with some black low high heels.

I squeezed through the crowd an arrived to the bar, which looked like a little bit calmer than anywhere, but that didn't mean that there was no one in it.

I took a seat; there were high black leather chairs. The table was black and circular. There were probably 2 or 3 waiters. The shelves were full of many kinds of alcoholic beverages. There was a blue light behind it the bottles, giving it a 'cool' effect. The same light was between the floor and the table.

"What would you to drink miss?" A waiter said. He had straight brown hair and some dark brown eyes. He had a look above average.

"The strongest thing there is." I said to him. He didn't look the least shaken about it. Probably a lot of people came here for the same reason. Not that he cared.

"Right away."

After a minute he came back with the drink. I just drank it like if it was water. "Another one." He just looked at me with a look that said that I was probably going to drink a lot tonight.

He brought another one and I drank it like the last one. That had happened several times, and each time I was taking longer and longer to drink it all, and getting drunker and drunker.

"Are you sure you want another one." The guy asked, getting a little concerned about me. I guess I still wasn't drunk enough that I couldn't think properly.

"Why not? Isn't today a wonderful day?" I said, not really thinking.

He just brought me another drink when someone sat beside me. The person had short black spiky hair and blue eyes. He had a handsome face, or that is what I could tell in the state of mind I was.

I just drank my drink, not paying attention of what he ordered. "Next." I said casually.

The person next to me looked at me curiously. He was probably analyzing me or something. The waiter just looked at me and sighed, bringing two drinks, one for me and one for the person besides me.

"You know, it's been a while since I have seen someone trying to get so drunk." The waiter said.

"It couldn't be that long ago." I told him.

"Well, not someone trying to get drunk, but a while since someone drank so much and still hasn't gotten drunk." He said. "And this is the first time I have seen a woman drink so much and still hasn't gotten completely drunk."

"There is always a first time for everything." I told him, keeping with our mini chat.

"Something serious must have happened to you." The person besides me said.

"Not that you would care." I finished my drink. "Another one." I told the waiter who went for the drink.

"I probably don't." He said calmly and ordering his fourth drink himself. I hadn't noticed that he already had asked his second one and third one.

"What an honest guy." I said to him.

The waiter brought my drink and his.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"So you are telling me you are a liar?" I asked him, starting to drink.

"Maybe." He said finishing his drink.

"Well, if that's so, you are the most honest liar I have ever met." I told him.

"Is that so?" He said. "I guess you haven't met so many liars in your life then."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" I asked him, he looked in my eyes for a moment and then looked at his drink again.

"It probably is." He said.

The conversation ended for a minute or two until I started it again.

"So you are probably drinking for a reason also, something serious?" I said, trying to copy the same words, but I couldn't recall them exactly. The alcohol is starting to get me.

He smiled a little bit noticing that I tried to copy him, which I just ignored. "Maybe." He said simply. "Not that you would care." He said, copying exactly what I said.

I chuckled a little bit. "I probably don't." I said exactly as he said.

"What an honest woman." He said.

"I am." I said, not thinking what I was saying exactly.

"What a modest woman." He said sarcastically.

I held out my hand. "Lightning."

"What a rare name." He said politely. He then shook our hands. "Noctis."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked my first chapter of the story. I enjoyed making it. I hope this story will be a little long. I already got some ideas for it. **

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Xiba**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Um… so well it took me quite a time to update this story because of something called laziness. Procrastination is such a big problem in my life! But, well without anything important to say, enjoy the story!**

* * *

I woke up with the worst headache I have experienced in my whole life. My head hurt so much and I was so dizzy for an odd reason. I stayed in bed for a few minutes trying to stop the dizziness by looking at the roof. After the dizziness had decreased, I looked at my surroundings trying to remember where I was. Strange part is that I could not even remember last night at all.

I sat up of the bed and noticed that my clothes were all around in the floor and then noticed that I was with a white shirt that wasn't mine. But, after that my stomach hurt so much that I could feel that I was going to…

Splashing was the only sound heard.

…Vomit.

I would normally clean all of that up, but the headache was killing me. I lied down in the bed with my eyes closed to wait until the pain decreased until I heard a door opening.

"Wow! Look at the mess you made, again." A strange voice, yet somewhat familiar, but I couldn't recall it correctly.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I just cleaned up a while ago." He said, more like to himself than to me. Maybe he taught that I was a sleep. "At least go to the bathroom if you are going to throw up in someone's house."

Then I heard the door close again. I opened my eyes and stood up this time. What a mess that I did. I just sighed.

"Oh, so you are finally awake." A man with black hair and blue eyes, said. I just simply nodded. "Seriously, what a mess you did."

I was about to answer when I felt a pain in my stomach. I covered my mouth and looked at him. He looked at me for a second and then pointed at the door. I simply half ran over there and vomited in the toilet. After a minute or two, I stopped. I stood up, went to the sink and washed my face.

I exited the restroom and entered the bedroom where I was before. Now, this time the black haired man was cleaning the floor, only a few spots left for him to finish. I went directly to the bed and closed my eyes once again. At least, the headache wasn't as bad as before.

"Feel better?" The man asked.

"I guess."

After that we said no more, until someone poked me. I opened my eyes and saw the man with a glass of water and some pills. "Take it; it will help you with your headache."

I sat up and only took the pill and drank the water. "Thanks." I then continued to lie down.

"You can take a nap if you want."

"I think I will lie down for a couple of minutes and be good as new."

After, the headache went away, thanks to that pill that made miracles, I stood up and walked to the door, I opened it, which was the closet. I then went to the other door and opened it. I walked out and entered the living room. Looks like I was in an apartment.

It looked quite luxuries, a big plasma TV, a black sofa and a black rug. All the walls seemed were white and the floor had black tiles. It also looked like it was connected to the kitchen, which had the newest model of everything. It was separated by a bar like table, even though there was another big dining table after the living room.

The dark haired man was cocking something, so I sat down in the bar like table.

"Feeling better now?" He said, while cocking, what seemed to be like an omelet.

"A lot better."

After the dark haired man finished cocking, he handed over a plate and some forks. I accepted it and started eating.

"Do you remember anything?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Something about last night?"

I thought for a second. I couldn't recall anything important. "Nothing."

"Nothing at all?" He said, very curious for an odd reason.

"Nothing." I repeated myself, something that I hated to do.

"And aren't you wondering why did you wake up in a stranger's house, wearing someone's clothes?"

"Maybe I would if I didn't have a hangover." I said bluntly.

After that we continued to eat our meal, which was almost finished.

"So, I guess you want me to tell you what happened yesterday."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, I guess you don't remember the great time we had yesterday." He said while winking at me, I half chocked at what he said, but tried to keep my cool.

_WHAT GREAT TIME?!_

"Well, I guess I don't remember." I said, in the calmest voice I could make.

_I couldn't have done anything yesterday, right?_

"Seems like you don't seem stressed about it at all." He said.

"I'm not." I said, trying to stay cool and collected something that was hard to do in this situation.

_He's probably bluffing; I would never do that with someone who I didn't know to begin with. Even though yesterday I was out of any reason or logic, I wouldn't have done that._

"Well, if you're not that worried, I guess I could start telling you what you called 'The best night of your life.'" He said, not really interested. I gulped and swallowed without chewing whatever I had in my mouth.

"I don't think we did that." I said bluntly.

_He is totally bluffing, how can I have done it drunk. With the state that I was I and taking into consideration that I would have never done it with someone like, him. Why did I even doubt myself?_

"Really, are you sure? I mean look at what you're wearing now. Those aren't your clothes I bet. And also, why would a complete stranger which you met at a bar would take you home? You and I are both old enough to know what happens in those situations."

_He did have a point… but he was probably lying. I would never do such a thing._

"I'm sure nothing happened between us." With that I finished my food, and went to the bedroom. I picked up my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I locked the door, just in case. After that, I left his shirt in the laundry and went out of his room. It looked like he was watching baseball or something, but I couldn't care less about the fact.

I went to the door and tried opening it, but it looked like it was locked.

_Great! Just what I needed._

I was just about to ask him to open the door, when I felt a hand on top of mine. I looked at the owner of said hand and it was the black haired man.

"There you go." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." I exited the apartment the fastest I could. I hoped that there was no reason to see this man again in my life. I went inside the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

I decided to check my cellphone, just because I had time and nothing better to do. But, more than anything, I checked to see if Serah had called. No messages.

I sighed. I looked at the cellphone again and saw that it was 12:34… I felt like I had something that I needed to do…

"I'm late."

On the top floor of the building there was a dark haired laughing a little it. "I always wanted to try that out. I didn't think she would be leaving that quickly too."

* * *

I was running home but I remembered that I was on vacations. So, I went home and changed into normal clothes and brought a bag with me. I guess I will be going to the gym to get out some stress.

* * *

Why did she leave me? I still don't understand how she could leave me just because she loved that man. I don't understand what he had that I didn't. I have a job, a house, money and everything she could ever need. And even so, she just left me to be with a hobo who had self-proclaimed himself a 'hero' who never saved anyone.

Why would she betray her, all the years that she had spent on her and her security, trying to make her have a future where she would enjoy and live happily. She preferred a three month relationship where they 'loved' each other so much, that they even wanted to get married.

Marriage, at such a young age… I couldn't understand. Why would she give up all her future just for the sake of being with a man?

I stopped punching the bag. My knuckles were hurting a lot and I was sweating a lot. I guess I got rid of a little of stress.

I rested for a couple of minutes and then went on the treadmill.

* * *

After working out for a while and changing myself into my regular clothing. I walked out of the gym. I guessed that all that work out helped me a lot. I still haven't forgotten Serah or Snow, not that I will ever forget about them, but it helped me out with all the stress.

I was walking home after exiting the building, like I normally would; it was nothing out of the ordinary. But, while walking I saw pink hair. I blinked for a moment and rubbed my eyes to be sure I wasn't daydreaming or anything of that style.

I opened my eyes and I definitely saw pink hair. Immediately without thinking I ran after her, even after working out all day, I stilled had energy for an odd reason, not that I would want to know why.

I ran after the pink, she was very far ahead of me. But even so, I ran. I had finally found her, after her being lost; she was finally so close to me.

I ran and didn't notice that I crossed when there was a red light. The cars only honked at me, but I couldn't care less if they would hit me, I would still continue running. Not even Etro could stop me now.

So, I ran until I catch up with her.

_I have her now; I will not let her go, never again…_

The pink haired girl turned around, but it wasn't Serah. It was somebody that had the same hair tone as Serah and I. A nobody, someone who I didn't care about not even in the tiniest bit.

It wasn't Serah.

"Do you need something?" She said.

I didn't answer immediately, it took me some seconds. I just couldn't believe that she wasn't Serah. "Nothing, Excuse me." I walked away.

I thought I had her; I thought that she was in my hands that she could be right beside me, that I would have her and never let her go. That she thought about everything and realized that she needed me, or that she didn't love that jerk anymore and wanted to be with me.

But Serah wasn't here. Even though I have known that all along, why does it pain me more that fact than before? Why, even though I knew that she wasn't here, it pains me more than before? Why does it feel that is farther away now than before, even though I don't know her location?

Maybe, I finally accepted the fact that maybe she won't be coming back anytime soon.

But, even so, I wouldn't let her go. I hadn't given up on her in all these years, I wouldn't start know.

I tried to grab the rose necklace that was on my neck, but I couldn't. It wasn't around my neck like it always was. It was probably in that guy's house. The one with black hair which I couldn't remember his name.

I guess he should be expecting vistors…

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it's. I hoped you enjoyed it. I already got an idea of what is going to happen next chapter. It has something to do with... Well, you have to wait to see what happens. I will probably start writing it right away because I feel inspired *cough* and a little bored *cough*.**

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it,**

**Xiba**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It looks like inspiration is overflowing today! I feel inspired and wanting to write this story! Without anything else to say, enjoy!**

* * *

I knocked the door for several times already, and he still hadn't opened it. Probably not home, he didn't look so worried about work earlier. Maybe he was unemployed? But, he lived in an expensive apartment. Maybe he won the lottery? That could explain it.

I sat down in front of his door.

_Well, if I already came I might as well stay until he arrives. _

I felt like someone was poking me. Poking irritates me to no end.

"What?" I said in a mean tone, or I said it in a nice one, I just wanted to sleep. I just had a good nap and now someone is bothering me to wake up.

"Well, I think I'm the one with questions here." A familiar voice said.

_Oh, right, I came for my necklace. _

I opened my eyes and met with blue eyes. "I forgot something here." I said while standing up.

"I thought you took everything that you brought on you." He said, not really believing me.

"Well, I didn't." I said bluntly and rudely. _Why would I be lying about such a matter, it's not like I wanted to see him… Oh… He's probably thinking…_

"You probably left it here on purpose, didn't you? What a cute plan. I didn't expect you to be the dependent and direct type." He said, in a teasing tone.

"I didn't leave it on pur…" I said, but being interrupted.

"You don't have to be so shy. I know this 'strategy'. It isn't the first time this happens. I mean, I don't blame any of you, I would do the same thing if I would have waked up with such a handsome man as myself." He said all arrogantly.

"I didn't leave it on purpose." I said in a more demanding tone this time.

"Sure you didn't." He said sarcastically.

_Looks like all reasoning will be fruitless with a man such as this. _

"Could you just open the door and let me grab my stuff?"

"How can I be sure that you really left something in my home and don't just want to enter. Then, you will say something like "Oh, I probably left it in my house. Well, it's late I guess I could stay in your home right?" Then you will make up a situation and then you will want to be in a relationship with me. I told you this isn't the first time this is happening to me. "He said, like if that really happened to him.

I laughed a bit. So this man thought I wanted to be in a relationship with him? That I'm making an excuse to get inside his home? What made me laugh wasn't that he thought I was a hooker, but because he fell for such a stupid trap and what looked like more than a time.

"Oh and your laughing, well I guess I discovered your scheme." He said and then he opened the door in what seemed in light speed. "Well, if you excuse me." He was about to close the door in my face, but I slipped my foot before he could close the door.

"Not so fast." So, he was distracting me, so he could get inside. He didn't look so clever, but I guess one shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Damn. That always works." He said, in a somewhat astonished tone. I guess it was the first time that someone stopped that scheme.

"Look, I only want my necklace; I will just take it and leave." I said. "I really don't want anything to do with you."

"How can I be sure that you really don't want anything to do with me? You could just be lying to enter my house."

"Well, if I really didn't leave it in your house, you can kick me out if I don't find it. How about that?"

_I'm a hundred percent sure that I left it in his house. I never take it off. He probably took it off when I was drunk._

"Okay." He then opened the door for me.

I walked directly to his room, not caring for anything else. I looked under the bed sheets. It was not there. I looked under the bed, it was not there. I went to the bathroom, it was not there.

_This guy probably has it or knows about it._

"Have you seen my necklace" I asked, for some reason, he was watching me look for my necklace. He is probably afraid that I would steal something.

"What's it like?"

"It's a silver chain, with a pink rose." I said.

"Um…" He said, acting like he was thinking. "Like this one?" He said, lifting up my mom's necklace.

"Give it to me." I ordered.

"No. If you want it grab it."

_So, he wants to play huh?_

I went where he was and started jumping and trying to grab the necklace. But, he was a few inches taller than me. I stood on my toes, but I still couldn't.

I stopped for a moment and started thinking of a new strategy when he interrupted my thoughts. "Oh, you gave up so easily, I guess you don't care about it then." He said.

That was the most valuable possession I have now. He was dead meat if he taught I didn't care about it.

I went close to him a pretended that I was going to jump again, but instead of jumping, I kicked his knee. But, just as I was about to kick him, he smirked and moved his leg.

"Oh, so you're playing dirty. Well, I don't blame you at all. I mean, if one can't win fair and square, the only thing one can do is cheat." He said.

I continued tried to grab the necklace but I couldn't, he predicted all of my moves.

"What do you want?" I asked, tired of these kids games.

"What do you mean, by 'What do you want?'" He said, teasing me.

He was just pissing me off now. First saying that I was his night stand, then stealing my necklace and now acting like he didn't care about it at all. I didn't have time for this; I had to look for Serah.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I want to eat sea food today. Maybe some grilled fish with some French fries and with a coke. And for desert I want a chocolate cake and maybe…"

"Stop kidding." I said, who does he thinks he is to be kidding with me like if I was a laughable matter.

"Mm… Well, I could give you your necklace if you did me a favor." He said.

"What type of favor exactly?" I asked.

_So, he probably planed out this from the begging. He knew this was going to happen for some reason. What a treacherous man._

"Mm… You can't refuse this favor when I tell you."

"I won't refuse."

_I only wanted my necklace and look what happen… He probably wants me to do something ridiculous._

"So, I guess you and I have a dinner together tomorrow. "He said smirking.

_A what!?_

"A dinner between you and me?" This person was ridiculous; first he was afraid that I wanted to enter his apartment because I wanted to have a relationship with him and now he's practically asking me out on a date. "No."

"I suspected you would say that." He said in a disappointed tone. "Well, I guess you don't care about your necklace." He then opened the door to the terrace and was almost ready to throw my necklace. "Such a waste, it looked like a pretty necklace."

"Stop!" I said, before he was going to throw it. He was a mad man, was he really going to throw out my necklace just because I said a simple 'no' to him?

"What?" He said. "You yourself said you didn't want to, so I was just keeping my part of the deal."

"But…"

_Why, in the name of Etro did I have to meet a guy like him? Relax Lightning, swallow your pride. It's just dinner, just a meal, only that._

"I will…" I said, barely whispering. That hurt my pride so much. Too much.

"What?" He said.

_This guy will die one of these days Etro, and I will be so grateful for your miracles. _

"I will go to dinner with you." I said. This guy will go straight to hell in a first class seat.

"Great." He said, then he put my necklace in his pocket.

"And my necklace?"

_Is this guy kidding with me? _

"Oh… I forgot to tell you that I will give you the necklace after the dinner. Oops." He smirked.

_First class to hell it is._

"How can I be sure you're going to give it back to me?"

"Well, how about this, if I don't keep my part of the deal, I will treat you to dinner." He then started laughing.

_Maybe I should buy him the ticket to hell?_

I went to his kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I drank it all, while trying to relax myself.

_Ok Lightning, just breathe. Everything will be just fine. You just have to eat with him dinner, you could order the most expensive thing in the menu. Then, just take your necklace and leave. And, if you want revenge we could throw something smelly in his house._

After a minute of relaxing myself I decided that there was nothing to be concerned about, right?

"Oh, and you just have to wear a dress and a little make-up."

_WHAT!?_

"Excuse me?"

_This guy was ridiculous, me wearing a dress and make-up. Wasn't it enough that I had to have dinner with him?_

"You don't have to worry about buying the dress; I will buy it for you. And if you don't have make-up I could buy it for you if you would like." He said, like if he didn't care. "But, don't you think it's a little weird that a woman of your age doesn't have make-up.

_Why in the name of Etro did I meet such a guy? Well, I have to do it, even if it hurts my pride, it's all for mom's necklace._

"Okay."

"Perfect. Tell me, you want to go buy the dress yourself or would you rather have it delivered to your house?"

* * *

"I can´t believe I'm doing this." I said while looking at myself in the mirror. You know, when I thought he said I had to wear a dress, it wasn't going to be the most extravagant dress in the store. It was a pink dress, almost like the color of my hair, but it looked more skinned toned than my hair. It was strapless and was tight until the waist, after that, it just went lose, just like one of those princess dresses. I was wearing black low high heels.

_Oh god why?_

I simply left my hair undone and didn't even bothered with the make-up. It was enough just wearing a dress.

I heard honking outside; I guess he came in time.

I went outside and saw a limousine. There was a man with short brown hair in what seemed to be a tuxedo. Also, he was wearing glasses.

_Did this guy really win the lottery? _

I entered the vehicle and saw the black-haired man with a tuxedo also. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with black pants; for undershirt he was wearing a very dark shade of blue and had a black tie. I sat down in the closest seat to the door.

After a while of awkward silence in the car, I decided to talk.

"What was your name again?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"Do you really not remember it?" He asked.

"Do you think I would be asking if I didn't know?" I asked bluntly.

He simply just sighed. "Noctis."

"So Noctis…" I started. "Did you win the lottery?"

"What?" He asked again in disbelief. I could hear laughs from someone, probably coming from the driver.

_What was so funny about what I said? He could also have an important job, but it doesn't look like he cares a lot about work anyways._

"What's so funny?" I asked the driver.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing." He then continued driving like nothing.

"Yes, I won the lottery." He said.

_Was it so hard to answer that question anyways? It was just a simple question, so why did the driver laughed?_

There was silence until we arrived to a five stars hotel. Someone opened the door for us and I went out. I wasn't very familiar to where we were. I usually only went back and forth from work and home. And work usually never had anything to do with such elegant places. It was my first time visiting something so grand.

"Follow my lead." Noctis said, he then grabbed my hand. Probably out of courtesy, it would probably look bad that a man and a woman who came on a 'date.' It would probably look like either the woman or the man weren't interested.

We were walking to what seemed to be the restaurant, but while walking there I was looking everywhere. Everything was so clean and elegant. The floors were practically sparkling.

"Lightning, just promise me, whatever I say, don't lose your cool." He said, before entering the restaurant.

"Why are you asking th…"

"Just promise me." He said in the most serious tone I have seen him have.

"Okay." Then he pulled me into the restaurant. We were walking directly to a table with six people. They all looked shocked for some reason.

"Don't lose your cool in front of them, if you do I will not give you back you necklace." He said while smiling. "Now smile."

I keep my normal face while walking to the table. I guess that was good enough. The six people kept looking shocked as we got closer to the table.

Two of them had dark hair. One of them was a woman; she had beautiful dark blue hair and blue eyes. She was a gorgeous woman, which looked like in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a black dress that fit her perfectly. Next to her, there was a dark-haired man who looked in his mid-forties. He had dark eyes and had stunning features. He was wearing also dark-colored clothes and was sitting in the head of the table.

Next to the dark-haired man, there was a girl with layered golden-blonde hair; she had a bang on her face and purple eyes, with a beautiful. She was wearing a dress with white on the upper part and the bottom part was black and short, just a little above the knees. She was also wearing black high heels. Next to her there was a short golden-haired man with blue eyes. He was what people would call 'prince charming' from the books. He was wearing a grey tuxedo and a white undershirt with a grey tie.

Next to the 'prince charming', there was an older version of the woman with purple eyes. She had all the traits of the younger version of her, only wearing a green dress, that wasn't quite tight, but looked exquisite on her. Besides her, on the other head of the table, there was another golden-blonde hair man, that looked like had similar age to the man in front of him. He had blue brown eyes and was wearing some sort of dark-colored clothes.

"Remember what you said to me." Noctis said before, approaching the table.

"What is this Caelum?" The blonde man said to the dark-haired man in front of him.

"I don't know Fleuret. Mind to explain us Noctis?" The dark-haired man said to Noctis.

Noctis continued to walk until the table, and offered me to take seat besides the dark-haired woman. I sat down like I would normally do, and paid no attention to what they were saying.

"Relax Father." Noctis said.

_I should have expected this…_

"How can I relax Noctis, we're trying to arrange a marriage and you bring a woman with you." The dark-haired man who seemed to be Noctis' Father said.

"Honey relax." The dark-haired woman said to what looked like to be his husband.

"Noctis, Explain yourself." Said the blonde woman besides the blonde man.

"What is there to explain?" He said.

I was going to get some bread in the table but as soon as I moved my hand, everyone except Noctis glared at me.

_I guess everyone here has a grudge against bread._

I took the loaf of bread and started eating it, which made everyone look at me in disbelief. I really didn't care about what they were thinking, I had just returned from my vacation and started working again. And this was dinner time, so I had all the right to be hungry. I came here to have dinner anyways.

"How could you do this to me Noctis?" The blonde haired girl said. "I thought everything was set for us to get married."

_This totally looks like a soap opera, like one of those that Serah would watch._

"I never agreed to anything." Noctis said.

"Noctis!" His mother said.

"It's true mother, when did I agree that I would get married with Stella?" He said.

Silence was the only thing heard. After 5 minutes of complete silence I decided I was going to order, they invited me for dinner, not for family problems.

"Waiter." I said. Immediately, the waiter, who looked half scared because of what was happening, came. "Could you bring us the menu?" I said.

Everyone looked at me with a look of disbelief. Noctis was half laughing at the situation. I wonder how could he find humor in this family situation, but I had nothing to do with it.

The waiter came back with eight menus and placed them. "Thank You." I said.

_For some wealthy people, they sure were impolite._

I looked at the menu, while only Noctis dared to look at it. Everyone else looked amazed for some reason. "Waiter, I would like to eat tenderloin. And I would like the vegetables and potato. And to drink, I'm fine with water." I said.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked me.

"I think we are fine for now." I said, for everyone. The waiter excused himself.

_I understand that they are mad at Noctis, but I can't understand why would they go to such a fancy restaurant and not even touch the free bread._

"Noctis, I still can't believe you're doing this." The one who looked like 'prince charming' said.

"Don't believe it." Noctis said.

The brought my steak after that. Everyone looked at me again with a look of disbelief. But, I couldn't care less, so I started eating in front of them_._

"Noctis, I understand that you don't want to get married yet, we can postpone the wedding between you and Stella if you want. But why are you with such a woman?" Noctis' dad said.

"Excuse me?" I said. They could talk bad about me all they want but, calling 'such woman', was a little too much.

"You heard me." He said arrogantly. "Noctis, explain why you are with such a woman. She lacks manners and etiquette. Look at her, eating while all of us aren't even touching the bread."

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm hungry." I said bluntly to him. "And it's not like you people ordered something. "

They all looked at me astonished that I would talk back to the dark-haired man like that.

"See, what I'm saying Noctis, she doesn't even respect your family at all." He said, even though he still looked a little surprised from my reaction.

"It's not like you are respecting her either, father." Noctis said which brought more astonished looks from anyone in the table.

_Yes, totally like one of those TV shows._

"Did you just answer me?" His dad said to him. Looks like there was going to be a family fight.

"Father, everyone in the table, including you, hasn't shown any sign of respect to her since she arrived. How do you think she will react? happily?" He said.

"Well, how could we respect her if you bring such a whore to eat with us?"

_A whore? Wow, this people didn't have any manners at all. I understand that their mad at him and me, but a whore, that was a little over the top._

"Honey, I think you went a little overboard with that comment. " Noctis' mother said.

"He's right! How can we respect a slut?" The blonde man from the other side of the table said.

"Honey, you're going a little a cross the line, just sit down and let's order some food." The blonde wife said.

"You know, now that I think about it. She probably is a whore. How else could she have taken Noctis away from me?" The blonde girl, who I think name was Stella said.

"Lightning, relax." Noctis whispered for only me to hear. "Don't lose your cool."

I just relaxed myself for a moment and everything was better. There is no need to lose my cool.

"She is probably the daughter of a whore." The blonde man said.

"What?" I said furiously.

"You heard me didn't you?" The blonde man said again. "You're probably the daughter of a slut, aren't you? Probably your dad was seduced by your mom and they got married just because they had you, didn't they?"

"That's it!" I got up and was going to hit the blonde man. But, before I could even throw my punch Noctis sat me down to the chair.

"That's enough! I will not let you insult my fiancée anymore!" Noctis said. I looked at him with a look of disbelief.

_What!?_

"What did you say?" His mother asked.

"You heard me mother." Noctis said.

_He's so dead._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I think that there was a lot of plot development. And, it's extra-large, just because I felt like it! So, give me your opinions about the story. **

**And without anything else to say or write, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did,**

**Xiba**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New Chapter! I am writing a lot more often, maybe because I feel like it. Without anything else to say, enjoy!**

* * *

"Lightning, relax." Noctis whispered for only me to hear. "Don't lose your cool."

I just relaxed myself for a moment and everything was better. There is no need to lose my cool.

"She is probably the daughter of a whore." The blonde man said.

"What?" I said furiously.

"You heard me didn't you?" The blonde man said again. "You're probably the daughter of a slut, aren't you? Probably your dad was seduced by your mom and they got married just because they had you, didn't they?"

"That's it!" I got up and was going to hit the blonde man. But, before I could even throw my punch Noctis sat me down to the chair.

"That's enough! I will not let you insult my fiancée anymore!" Noctis said. I looked at him with a look of disbelief.

_What!?_

"What did you say?" His mother asked.

"You heard me mother." Noctis said.

_He's so dead._

_"What are you talking about?" The blonde man said._

_"You heard me; I'm engaged with this woman besides me." Noctis said, not even showing a little hint that he was lying. "And I will not let you insult her so much in my presence."_

_Did he really say that we were engaged?_

"Let's go Lightning." He then grabbed my hand and walked the fastest until we exited the room. I made sure that no one was walking and pinned him to the wall.

_Who does he think he is? First, thinks I wanted to be in a relationship with him, then invites me to dinner, blackmailing me; after that, I go to dinner with him and all his family starts saying I'm a slut and my mother is a slut. I could take the part of me being a slut, but insulting my mother was beyond my comprehension; and on top of that, he says I'm engaged to him in front of his family and fiancée's family._

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Wow, a feisty one aren't you?" He said joking, trying to change the subject.

"Tell me, what are you trying to accomplish out of all of this?"

"What are you talking about, why would I accomplish anything about this?"

"That's what I'm wondering, you could have just told your parents that you weren't interested and wasn't going to marry her. Why would you get me involved?"

"I've already tried that so many times, but they always say that they don't care. That it's my duty as a Caelum to get married for the greater good of the family."

"So why didn't you use someone else? Why did you get a stranger involved with this?"

"Well, I was, but I thought they wouldn't believe it as much. I mean, I would've gotten a woman from the streets, but they wouldn't have believed it as much as you're acting. I got to say; even I didn't believe that you were going to ignore my parents in such a way. And eating and ordering food before them, you stomp on their pride in such a way." He said, trying to change subject, I wasn't going to fall for that one.

"Don't change subject." I said honestly. "So you were using me?"

"Well, if you look at it that way…"

"I guess that is a yes."

I got off of him. I guess there was no more business between him and I anymore. Not that I wanted anything to do with him, but for a first 'date' that sure was something.

I was about to leave but someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and met with those dark blue eyes again. "What?"

"Lightning, let's make a deal, ok?" He said.

_Why should I make a deal with the son that called my mom and me a whore._

"No." I slapped his hand. But, unexpectedly he grabbed it again.

"Wait, you forgot your necklace." He put the necklace out and I was about to grab but, he raise his hand again.

_Not this shit again. _

"Give it to me; I did my part of the deal." I said, this time I didn't even try to grab it. If the first time it didn't work, why would the second one would?

"Lightning, the only thing you have to do is act as my fiancée from time to time." He said, still not giving my necklace to me. "You only need to help me for six months; no more nor less than that."

"What do I win with this deal, huh?"

"I can do whatever you want." He said; he was probably lying. It wasn't like it was his first time lying either. He lied in front of his parents and saying that he won the lottery.

"No." I simply said.

He simply sighed and lowered down his hand and handed over my necklace. I simply grabbed it, but when I was going to open the door, he started talking again.

"I'll…" He started, but I didn't care of any crappy excuse or deal he was going to come up with.

"I don't care."

"I'll help you find Serah." He said.

I stopped.

…_.Serah? How did he...?_

"I'll help you find Serah, it's not like I don't have the money. I can find her for you."

"How do you know about Serah?" I said, while glaring him.

"You told me when you was drunk." He then got closer to me.

"So, do we have ourselves a deal?"

* * *

_I couldn't believe I did it. I just couldn't. I was out of my mind. I had been out of my mind for a while, but this time it was too much. How could I have possibly agreed to something like this? I had to be out of my mind, even delirious, to accept such a deal. Just to find Serah…_

"The thing I have to do for her." I said out loud.

"Farron, looks like our daydreaming again." Lieutenant Amodar said. "Maybe you need more vacation…"

"No need for that sir." I said.

"You haven't changed a bit, Farron." He said sighing. "I guess those vacations didn't help at all. Not that another break will help."

We were in Lieutenants office. He had called me for a reason which I still haven't been informed of. He sat down on his chair after he said that.

"Have you found any leads to your sister?" Lieutenant asked me in a serious tone. This was probably the reason which he called me here.

"Well, not exactly sir."

"What do you mean with that?" He asked, very curious about my situation.

"Well, I found some help."

"Someone?" He stopped to think for some seconds. "Like an old friend of her that knows where she is?"

"No."

"Or did finally one of those NORA rascals started to talk?"

"No."

"So who?"

"Well... I met someone who said that he will help me find her."

"Like a detective or someone of the black-market? Farron, I know you're looking for her, but isn't that going a little too far. Also, as a fellow Guardian Corps you and I know both know well enough that we shouldn't even think of ourselves of getting involved in such…"

"It's not like that sir." I said, interrupting his wild fantasy of some sorts.

"So if it isn't like that…" He said, he then thought for a minute. "Then a friend of yours?"

"He is not my friend." I said meanly.

"Oh! Looks like I hit the target." He said.

_I shouldn't have given him an honest response._

"So, looks like our Lightning Farron did a friend for herself!"

_I really should have lied._

"So what do we do about this. Maybe I should publish something in one of my internet pages. It has been a while anyways. This will be the kind of stuff that people will read for sure. Or even better I could ask permission and post it on the Guardians Corps page!" He said laughing to himself.

"Sir, He isn't my friend. We just agreed that he will help me."

"No need to be shy Farron! This is great news! Next thing we know and you're going to be friends with every single person in the Guardian Corps."

"Sir, he is not my friend."

"I could also post a paper on the bulletin board. Everyone looks at that. Just imagine it Farron, "Farron makes a friend." Everyone would be so curious about it, that it might even appear in the newspaper!"

"Lieutenant, you're over reacting, and he is not my friend." I repeated, hopping that he would stop this. I knew that wasn't going to work.

Lieutenant Amodar stopped laughing after a minute and was silent. "So he isn't your friend?" He said.

_Finally, he heard me._

"No, he isn't."

"And he said that he was going to help you with your sister?"

"Yes, he said that."

"But, if he was interested in you, he would still be a friend right?"

"No… Wait what?"

_I guess I should have never expected something._

"You heard me Farron, if he isn't your friend and he is clearly interested in you because he wants to help you. And he would still be a friend if he has a crush or was rejected. So that can only mean one thing…"

_Oh dear Etro…_

"Farron do you perhaps have a boyfriend?"

"I don't" I said madly.

"But this is incredible! This is even greater news! "Farron falls in love in her vacation!" This would be a hit!" You could see happiness in his eyes.

"Sir, this isn't what you think…"

"Congratulations Farron, I knew the day would arrive, but I never thought it would be so soon. I guess it is true that they grow so fast."

"Sir, I'm not in a relationship and I won't be in a while." I said very mad. I wasn't mad that he thought that. I was mad because I knew that Amodar would dare to do everything he said.

"No need to get mad Farron. I discovered everything, getting mad won't help anything."

"Sir, this is all a misunderstanding, if you would hear me for a…."

"You can leave Farron. I guess I should send you to vacations more often."

"But sir…"

"Nothing. You can leave now." He said in the most serious tone he could do at that moment.

I just left the room and went to do my work. I knew that it wouldn't be that long until he did something with the "news" he just heard.

* * *

I couldn't believe Amodar had done it. I maybe thought that he was joking and had a little hope that he wouldn't have done anything he said. I guess there was no point in hopping for something hopeless. And even worse, he did it the next day.

I sighed. I sat down with the food I had gotten in the food court. It was lunch time and every single Guardian Corps was eating. Usually, everyone comes at different times, even sometimes people eat their lunch at dinner time. It was a rare occasion that everyone was eating at the correct time.

_I guess with my luck…_

I just remember the lies that spouted that article in Amodar's page. "Love is In Everyone and Everywhere" was the name of such thing. Usually, stuff like this gets very low views. But, as her luck was lately this thing had more than one thousand views. How that could have happened? I would never know. And that was yesterday and when the thing had just come out.

I started eating while noticing everyone's stare. I couldn't do a thing about it. People would do what they wanted to do. I wasn't someone to oppose that. At least, like always I ate in the table that no one would dare to come. At least I ate alone and in peace or what I could call peace.

I remembered all the hypothesis that Amodar had done, saying that maybe I had met him in the tropics or I had met this person and we both fall in love of each other at first sight. And that wasn't the worst. If you would think the article wasn't bad enough, one had to remember the comments and replies of that thing.

There were such ideas, coming from the most cliché ones to the creative ones. And all the speculations of who was he, his appearance his job and theories why he was in vacations or why did we met.

I sighed once again. I had almost finished my food, when I noticed someone sitting down; Lieutenant Amodar with some of his underlings that I couldn't remember exactly.

"Oh, looks like we didn't arrive so late after all." Amodar said.

_Why Etro, Oh why?_

I didn't even reply. It looked like each one of them sat down, leaving no free spaces. Perfect, just what I needed.

"So this is the one Lieutenant." A man whom I didn't recognize said. Amodar simply nodded. "The one who fell in love with the ninja?"

"I thought she was the one that fell in love with a billionaire."

"No, no she was the one who felled in love with the prince."

"What prince? She was the one who felled in love with the middle class guy, wasn't she?"

"I thought she felled in love with a homeless and helped him recover, because he was in a fight and in the process felled in love."

"No, no, no!" One of them screamed. "She felled in love with the leader of the Yakuza. Don't you all remember?"

That was continued with a lot of 'Oh yeah' sounds.

I sighed and was about to stand up, but I couldn't.

"Where are you going Farron. Sit down. We have plenty of time until lunch break is over."

_Why Etro is this happening? Did I do something in my past life that bad to deserve this?_

I simply sat down, knowing that if I refuse Amodar would do more of a fuss than needed.

"So she was the one…" Another man said.

"Yeah, and how did she meet the man?" A soldier asked.

"Don't you remember he saved her. She was walking back from a midnight trip to the convenient store to buy some food for herself. When, in the middle of the night a thief got her and pinned her against a wall asking for money. She, had barely some coins on her so she couldn't give him anything. The thief was going to kill her, when her savior appeared!"

"Oh!"

"So romantic!"

"Destiny probably wanted their paths to cross."

_Etro please, help me leave this situation._

My phone started ringing and everyone looked at me with a curious look.

"Could it be…"

"It must be!"

I looked at the caller and it was him.

_Why Etro, couldn't there be any other way?_

Everyone looked at me, and even the other tables were silent just to hear the call. I answered.

"Oh, you answered." He said surprised.

"Yeah, you called." I said in a matter of fact tone. "I thought you wouldn't call until next week."

"Well something happened…" He said.

"It must be the man!" Some soldier said. Everyone silenced him immediately and glared at him.

"Are you in a meeting or something?"

"No."

"Are you busy now?"

"I'm working." I said sternly.

"Farron, I could give you the day of if you want to. Lately, there hasn't been a lot to do around here."

"I have to work." I said more to Lieutenant and everyone that to Noctis.

"Well, it looks like you aren't that busy Lightning."

"I am."

"Well… that's a shame, maybe I have found a lead about Serah."

"What?"

"You heard me, Serah, your sister, rings a bell?"

"You're lying right?"

"Who knows…"

"Where are you now?"

"At home."

"Give me the address."

In the background there were a lot of accomplishment sounds.

_The things I do for Serah._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I liked this chapter. I think later on, this story will become much but much more serious. Also, maybe, if I feel like it there will be another chapter coming out very soon, who knows; I'm in the middle of exams. I just got to study for some more than others. But, I will probably write something not in the far future anyways.**

**And without more typing to do, I hope you're enjoying the story and this chapter as much as me,**

**Xiba**


End file.
